k i n d a o u t t a l u c k
by canneloni
Summary: Severus lo hizo, mató a su padre. Lo apuñaló, doce veces. Fue en una noche turbulenta, que no sólo se llevó a Tobias, sino también a Eileen. Severus ahora estaba libre. Oh, Voldemort aprovecharía esta nueva cara asesina de su más querido seguidor. Y Severus, bueno... ya no aguantaría el abuso de nadie más. Yaoi / JamesxSeverus / TomxSeverus / Bottom!Sev.
1. one

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ tom / / severus  
→ james / / severus_**

* * *

 ** _start a fight;_**

Y entonces Severus se levantó, cuchillo en mano y labios ensangrentados. Encorvado, temblando de rabia y adrenalina. Gruñó, en furia extrema e irracional, tomando impulso con su pierna y, de un salto y empuñando su arma blanca, arremetió contra su padre en un grito.

El hombre, recargado contra la pared y con los nudillos sangrando, rugió en odio. Con su mano áspera y grande, detuvo los frágiles brazos de su hijo. El niño, ya en un trance asesino, cambió de estrategia. Pateó la rodilla contraria, zafando el arma del fuerte agarre y escalando en el adulto con una habilidad desarrollada en las calles. Envolvió la cabeza de su contrincante con sus muslos, en una llave buscando ahorcarlo con sus piernas. Tobias, en reflejo, lo sostuvo de los glúteos. Severus soltó el cuchillo, el cual cayó pocos metros en el piso; le dio un contundente codazo en la cabeza a su padre, con lo cual Tobias gritó guturalmente en dolor.

Usando su peso a su favor, Severus tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás sin aflojar su agarre de muslos. Ocasionando así que su padre perdiera el equilibrio; usó sus palmas para apoyarse en el suelo e impulsar su cadera y piernas hacia adelante, tirando al hombre al piso. Ya con Tobias derribado, agarró el cuchillo que previamente había arrojado y lo clavó repetidas veces en su padre entre bramidos. La primera puñalada aterrizó en la parte superior de la espalda, la siguiente en el omóplato y las restantes en el cuello. Fueron doce en total, guiadas por odio y desprecio puro. En el piso se formó un charco enorme de esa sustancia carmín tan vital, proveniente de un inmóvil Tobias.

Severus respiraba agitadamente, cubierto de sangre. Estaba sentado junto al cadáver, el arma en su mano lastimada y la ropa deshecha. Intentó levantarse, pero se tambaleó y cayó al piso sin gracia. Jadeando, se arrastró hasta la pared podrida en busca de soporte y se recostó.

Sentado, cansado y sudando, pero con una tranquilidad interna que lo hacía sentir extraño. Cerró sus ojos, estando el derecho rodeado por un moretón violáceo e hinchado. Esperó a juntar fuerzas para ponerse de pie y quemar las evidencias. Tanteó con su mano izquierda el suelo a su lado, encontrando una botella de cerveza casi vacía que goteaba entre vidrios rotos. La agarró con movimientos temblorosos y la dirigió a sus labios heridos, dándole un sorbo necesitado para quitarse ese sabor a sangre de la boca. Al terminarla, la arrojó con furia a un costado, rompiéndola. Gruñó, levantando la barbilla y recostando su cabeza en la pared vieja.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Pasando un par de minutos, su respiración se volvió más pausada, calmando sus latidos. Severus fijó sus grandes orbes negros sin expresión en el segundo cuerpo sin vida en la habitación, su madre. Una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos se plantó en su cara magullada, soltando una risa que sonó más como un quejido.

Ya sabía lo que hizo, la había vengado.

* * *

 ** _start a fight;_**

Arrojó el fósforo encendido al cadáver empapado en gasolina, viendo al instante como éste se incendiaba. El cálido resplandor golpeó su faz, iluminandola. La llama tomó fuerza y Severus retrocedió un par de pasos, no quería quemarse.

Era irónico, como Tobias siempre vociferaba en cómo él y su madre debían quemarse por brujería. Justicia poética, le dicen.

La llamarada continuó, consumiendo el cuerpo del hombre. Le hubiese gustado quemarlo vivo y escuchar sus gritos de agonía, pero todo sucedió muy rápido y su fantasía no se cumplió en su totalidad. De todas formas, el hombre sufrió bastante con esas doce puñaladas. Rió un poco, y se dirigió en un movimiento perezoso de cabeza al cadáver embolsado de su madre.

— Mamá. — Llamó, sabiendo que no le contestaría nadie. — ¿Está mal que crea que es algo divertido haberlo matado?

Obviamente, no hubo respuesta. No es como si necesitara una, sabía que estaba mal. Aún así, no le importó lo suficiente. Tobias se lo merecía, se repitió como mantra.

No tendría decencia ni conciencia carcomida por ese hijo de perra, no necesitaba esa mierda encima.

Suspiró, observando la llama anaranjada y rojiza con fascinación. Se sentía... libre, una libertad que jamás había experimentado antes.

Pero lo bueno no dura, se dijo. Dio un par de pasos, molesto por perder de vista el cuerpo quemándose. Sujetó los pies de su madre, envueltos al igual que el resto de ella en una bolsa negra. La arrastró, absteniéndose de usar magia; no quería terminar en Azkaban por matar un muggle.

Llegó a un pozo que previamente había cavado, lo suficiente alejado de la zanja donde iba a arrojar los pocos restos y cenizas que quedarían de la escoria de Tobias. No quería que, incluso en la muerte, estuviera cerca de su madre.

La tiró en el agujero con toda la delicadeza que pudo, en sí él no era fuerte físicamente, por ende era difícil manejar un peso muerto. Aún así, no quería maltratar el cuerpo de su madre.

Al ella caer allí, usó una pala oxidada perteneciente a Tobias para rellenar el agujero de tierra y enterrarla. Le costó, era exhaustivo y requería demasiado esfuerzo físico. Respiraba agitadamente, con la frente sudada y las manos sucias. No contó los minutos al cavar la tumba, pero estimaba dos o tres horas, y aunque enterrar era mucho más rápido, cansaba de la misma forma.

Al terminar, se sentó a un lado de la tumba, mirándola. Segundos después, rompió en llanto.

No era un llanto desgarrador, ya no los hacía. Eran lágrimas, cientos de ellas que bajaban de sus ojos vidriosos. Era lágrimas, pero no sabía definir de qué.

¿Dolor, tristeza, impotencia? Una mezcla de todas, quizás.

Sorbió su nariz, con sus ojos enrojecidos. No tenía tiempo para esto.

Algo tembloroso, se puso de pie. Caminó sin real apuro hasta el cuerpo en llamas, sosteniendo en sus manos un balde grande lleno de agua. No tenía la fuerza para levantarlo muy alto, así que fue vaciándolo de a poco sobre lo que quedaba de Tobias, apagando el fuego.

Estuvo así con otro balde, humedeciendo todo. Al terminar, usó su pala y cavó entre la tierra quemada las cenizas y los huesos carbonizados. Había estado dos horas quemándose, mientras él enterraba a su madre.

Guardó los restos y la tierra en una bolsa negra similar a la usada con Eileen, cerrándola al ya haber quitado todo.

La arrastró en dirección contraria, cuidando que no se rompiera con alguna piedra. Era de noche, por lo cual su vista se dificultaba. Realmente sus vecinos no le preocupaban; ese barrio era tan mierda que a nadie le interesaba si mataste a tu padre o qué hiciste con él, mientras no te metieras con ellos. No lo veían como su asunto, y por esa misma psicología nunca lo ayudaron a él o a su madre cuando Tobias los golpeaba.

Gruñó, ya había llegado al agujero mal hecho que había cavado. Arrojó con violencia la bolsa dentro y tomó la pala que había traído con dificultad. Rellenó nuevamente, tirando las cantidades de tierra hasta taparlo todo. No tardó tanto como con su madre, el agujero era más pequeño aunque igual de profundo (un metro, más o menos)

Tampoco era como si alguien fuese a decir algo por encontrar un cadáver, estaba seguro de que no era el único enterrado por la zona.

Ya hecho todo, se llevó la pala a su casa. Estuvo seguro de no haber dejado ninguna evidencia y limpiado toda la sangre de la escena.

Cansado, se sentó en una silla carcomida de su sala de estar. Todo estaba muy... tranquilo.

— Soledad, vieja amiga. — Susurró a la nada, tomó una botella de alcohol y la apretó entre sus dedos. — Todo ha terminado.

Una vida nueva ha comenzado, pensó esperanzado.


	2. two

**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ tom / / severus  
→ james / / severus_**

* * *

 ** _my dark side's true;_**

Honestamente, Lily estaba preocupada. Si bien ya no se podía considerar a sí misma amiga de Severus, en el fondo le seguía teniendo un poquito de estima; prueba es que se negó a salir con James Potter hasta que éste le juró no volver a molestarlo. En su mente, a veces, lo seguía viendo como aquel triste niño del otro lado del río.

Y sí, saber que en su casa lo abusaban la lastimaba. No lo perdonó, aún no. Quizás estaba siendo infantil e inmadura, pero se sentía tan dolida que se cegaba. Aún así, aún sabiendo que la oscuridad poco a poco lo consumía, ella no lo quería ver sufrir.

No por la mano de Tobias, como tantas veces escuchó y vio por sí misma.

Así que, armada con toda su determinación y coraje, caminó hasta la puerta de su casa. De pie, con un bate de béisbol en mano y el cabello amarrado, tocó la puerta. Lista para todo.

— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó una voz sedosa y pausada, al otro lado. Era Severus.

— ¡S-Soy yo, Snape! Quiero hablar contigo. — Aunque tartamudeó, le exigió con los nudillos blancos.

— Mmh, me parece a mí que todo está dicho, ¿no? — Pausó, y la pelirroja escuchó el sonido de una botella golpear una superficie sólida sin romperse. — No quisiste escucharme antes, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo ahora?

— N-No... ¡No es sobre eso! Quiero hablarte de algo más importante, estoy... preocupada por ti. — Reinó un silencio incómodo. Las gotas de sudor frío recorría la espalda desnuda de Lily.

Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Lily pegó un pequeño salto, asustada. — Bien, hablemos.

Severus se veía... diferente. Más tranquilo, pero a la vez increíblemente aterrador. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta y sus pequeños pantalones remangados. Lily nunca lo había visto tan bien vestido, con esa camisa blanca y botas acordonadas. No era normal.

Las heridas sanando en su rostro eran otra historia, parecía que se había metido en una pelea de puños. Tobias, pensó la chica.

El slytherin la llevó al árbol, el mismo que los unió de niños. Allí, siempre se sentaban a hablar, contar sus problemas y sueños.

Algo en en la pelirroja se estrujó, extrañaba tanto aquellos tiempos más simples.

Severus se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, Lily notó heridas en sus manos y frunció el ceño. También notó cómo él miraba el bate en su mano y alzaba una ceja, pero no comentaba nada.

— ¿Qué querías decirme, Evans? — El que usara su apellido le dolió de una forma que jamás pensó.

— Sev... Snape, sabes que yo sé lo que pasas en tu casa; y también sé que nunca quisiste que me metiera. Y está bien, es tu problema. — Hizo una pausa, pensando las palabras. Estaba muy nerviosa. — Pero, no puedo soportar en mi conciencia un caso tan... severo de abuso y no hacer nada para ayudar. ¡No, escúchame! ¡No me interrumpas! No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu madre.

— No.

— ¿... Eh? ¡P-Por favor! ¡Ustedes necesitan ayuda!

— No, Evans. Ya no necesito tu ayuda. — Severus sonó tan agrio y déspota que casi escupió las palabras. Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se abrieron tanto que parecían a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. — Ellos ya no están.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Susurró ella, sin voz.

— Él se fue. Y madre se fue con él, lamentablemente. No pude detenerla, no quiso escucharme. — Severus no la miró al decir esto, y Lily se molestó.

— ¿Qué... ? ¡Severus! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo grave que es?! ¡¿Cómo que "se fueron"?! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡¿Qué harás ahora?! ¡No me digas que iras con tus amiguitos en slytherin, con ese estirado de Malfoy!

— No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, Evans. Nada referente a mí es ahora de tu incumbencia. — Su voz pausada estaba cargada de veneno, pero no alzó la voz como hubiese hecho en el pasado. Sonó tan calmado que era cruel, y tan frío que el corazón de Lily se partió. Los ojos verdes comenzaron a aguarse y su nariz se hizo roja. — Guarda ese bate, ya no lo necesitarás. No me busques.

Y con eso, se puso de pie y se marchó. Aunque Lily lo llamó entre sollozos, él no miró hacia atrás.


End file.
